


Kathang Isip ('Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto? O, ito'y lilisan na ako)

by lux_writes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, band!au, guitarist!chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_writes/pseuds/lux_writes
Summary: Hindi ugali ng isang Baekhyun Byun ang maghabol. Siya palagi ang hinahabol, ang pinapalibutan, ang kinahuhumalingan.Ngunit sa isang iglap, naging madali sa kanya ang magpakatanga sa isang taong hindi maibibigay sa kanya ang isang daang porsyentong atensyon na nararapat para sa kagaya niya. Cue, Jongdae's whiny voice: "Baekhyun, maganda ka, madami nagkakagusto sa'yo, matalino ka nga pero ang tanga tanga mo naman sa pag-ibig."Gusto sana sabihin ni Baekhyun na gasgas na ang linya niya...pero tama nga pala talaga ang best friend niya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Simula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered ChanBaek fic.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @/luxwrites_ 💕

**ANG SIMULA**

* * *

* * *

Buong buhay ng bida natin ay may pinanghahawakan siyang motto at ito ay ang "Don't chase anyone. Let them chase you." 

Kung sa bagay, sino nga bang hindi magkakalakas ng loob magmaganda kung sadya ka naman talaga kasing ganda, kasing fashionista, kasing charismatic, kasing sikat at kasing talino (hindi pa natin alam sa panahon na ito na bobo pala talaga siya -- bobo sa pag-ibig) katulad ng isang Baekhyun Byun? 

_"Don't chase anyone. Let them chase you" my ass._

_***_

"Jongdae! As I was saying..." muling hikbi ni Baekhyun, "I'm still super disappointed with dad and mom! Last year! Last year ko na supposedly! Why did they decide to transfer me for grade 12 there in the Philippines? How about my friends here? Can't they wait for a year? At least transfer me kapag college na ako! Super alangan na ng time." 

"Alam mo, 2 hours na tayong magka video call at paulit-ulit ka nalang. Sirang plaka, bff?" kita niya ang paghikab ng bestfriend nya mula sa screen ng macbook nya, halatang bored na sa rants nya. The audacity! "Ang sa akin lang, it's been a long time coming na din. Mag g-grade 5 tayo nung nagpunta kayong US. Almost 7 years ka na din wala sa Pilipinas. At ayaw mo nun, at least gagraduate tayong schoolmates? Maging thankful ka na din kina tito."

"As if that's for my sake! Why would I be thankful? They're going to open a new branch in Manila kasi, that's why." the boy sighed, "Still kinda thankful na they decided to enroll me at your school, though."

"Alam mo, ang galing din nina tito. Ang lakas ng connections at nai-enroll ka pa din kahit last year na." amazed na usal nito. 

"That's why ang lakas ng loob ilipat ako." he rolled his eyes.

"So paano yung boyfriend mo diyang si Jisoo?" biglang pag-iba ng topic ni Jongdae with his signature Cheshire grin.

Baekhyun almost cursed, "Are you serious? He's not my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, flings, manliligaws, whatever! So paano nga sya? At yung iba mo pang boylet dyan?"

"For the record," he started, "I only told my close friends but it somehow spread on my whole school na. Two already went to our house and the others kept on bugging me through texts and chats. I told them naman na after college, I'll go back. They're my friends after all."

"Grabe talaga si Rapunzel. Haba ng hair!" hagalpak ni Jongdae. "Pero seriously, I'm happy na gagraduate tayo ng magkasama."

"Cheesy!" biro nito, "But honestly, that's the best thing that will come out of this. I really missed you and Philippines!"

Pagkatapos pa nilang magkwentuhan ng konti ay nagpaalaman na ang mag best friend. Nagtuloy na ulit sa pagiimpake si Baekhyun. Nasimulan na naman niya last week pa pero dahil sa sobrang dami ng gamit niya ay di sya matapos tapos. Arte eh. 

Next week na ang flight nila. Magsstart na din kasi ang klase. At saka ang main reason ay hinahabol ng parents nila ang set date for the meeting with the investors kaya biglaan ang flight nila. Bukas ay makikipagkita si Baekhyun sa mga friends niya dito for the farewell party. Sobrang mamimiss niya ang mga ito pero he promised that he'll come back. No matter what. United States is his comfort zone. This is where he belongs.

***

**JD** @jdkim

My bff is officially back in the Philippines! Antok na antok oh, lmao!!

10:13 AM July 26, 2019 Twitter for iPhone

**0 Retweets 189 Likes**

**JD** @jdkim

Sorry madaldal tweets ahead, magtiis kayo kasi Best Day Ever. Flex ko lang ang maganda kong bff

kahit ang lala ng pagka-english speaking nya! 😂

3:32 PM July 26, 2019 Twitter for iPhone

**0 Retweets 321 Likes**

***

"Is this our classroom?" Baekhyun asked in an unsure tone. Sure, he's sociable, people naturally flock to him. Doesn't change the fact that he's on a completely different environment now and the nervousness is starting to sink in when they stood in front of the classroom's door. 

"Oo." sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae habang nakahawak sa doorknob. "Kinakabahan ka ba?" natatawang tanong ni Jongdae. "Parang hindi ikaw!"

"I'm sorry! Transferee po kasi ako, and at the last year, at that! Plus, I came from the States." he said in a worried tone.

"Huwag ka mag alala, papakilala naman kita sa friends ko. At kilala kita, you'll charm them in no time." bumitaw ito sa knob at humarap ng tuluyan kay Baekhyun, "Let's enjoy our last year before university!" sabay hug sa kanya nito. Baekhyun felt relieved and all the worries kinda flew away when Jongdae opened the door.

When they entered the classroom, the first thing he noticed was... it was quite rowdy. Normal, though. The second one was that the rowdiness stopped when they all finally took a glance at him. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he smiled. That smile he was sure will charm everyone. And oh boy, it was so effective.

And in that moment, the class was already smitten at the cute boy with a charming smile and beautiful features. 

"Baekhyun, halika!" tawag sa kanya ni Jongdae na nasa dulo na pala ng classroom sa window side. Sumunod naman sya. "Baekhyun, pakilala kita, dali!" 

Nung nandun na sila ay napansin niya ang may hindi katangkarang lalaki, with cat-like features like his best friend. He saw this face multiple times already but not personally. Mostly on pictures Jongdae sends, sometimes with Jongdae on their video calls. 

"Baekhyun, finally! Mapapakilala ko na personally," he faked cough, "My boyfriend, Minseok Kim. Say hi!" 

Baekhyun grinned, "Nice to meet you! Jongdae told me so many things about you." 

Minseok offered his hand so he accepted it, "I hope good things?" 

Baekhyun almost squealed because Minseok was so cute. Grabe, he's like that super cool dude next door that you wanna be friends with. Nakabingwit talaga ang bff niya dito.

"Yes, super good things!" he smiled wider, "Pagtiisan mo nalang itong bestfriend ko, okay? He has like saltik most of the time, but he's mabait naman. Take care of him."

Jongdae grumbled on the side, "Ang OA mo! I hate you, bff. At nakakatawa yang conyo mo. Stooop." he suddenly laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry! You know nasanay ako sa States, right?" he rolled his eyes.

Magrereklamo pa sana sya patungkol sa pagpuna ni Jongdae sa pagiging conyo niya when something caught his attention. He looked at the door. Rather than 'something', it was 'someone'. And that someone caught his breath. A million times it did at that moment, and Baekhyun didn't know it will still catch his breath multiple times in the future.

The guy who entered, in Baekhyun's simple words and clouded mind, was breathtaking. Tall guy, will probably dwarf him if he stands next to him. That's the first thing he noticed. His eyes were almond-shaped, perfect nose, plump and (surely) kissable lips. In short, his face was sculpted carefully by God, Himself. His long legs were accentuated by their fitted navy blue slacks uniform and the muscles were clearly visible on their white long sleeves uniform bearing the logo of their school on the left side of the breast pocket. The navy blue necktie just seems to add to his overall aura. He also noticed the guitar case hanging at his back. The guy was handsome. Very, very handsome.

Hindi niya mapapansin na nakatitig na pala siya na parang tanga kung hindi pa siya siniko ni Jongdae, "Huy! Ayos ka lang?"

"Jongdae..." he started, "Who's that?" he asked whilst not yet removing his gaze from the handsome guy who found his seat at the back part of the room.

"Ha? Sino?" 

"Siya." he pointed. Clearly disappointed that he cannot see his face anymore kasi umub-ob na ang lalaki.

Tumingin si Jongdae and a lightbulb seemed to flash at the top of his head, "Ah! Si Chanyeol? Bakit?"

"Full name?" he continued asking, still not taking his eyes off the boy, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Park. Bakit nga?" 

Ignoring the question, he sat at the desk chair next to the window without removing his gaze from Chanyeol Park.

Chanyeol Park. Chanyeol Park. Chanyeol Park. He chanted on his head.

"Baekhyun! Ano na, huy! Bakit nga?" niyugyog na sya ni Jongdae. For the first time, he tore of his gaze from Chanyeol and looked straight at Jongdae's eyes. He smiled. 

_"Mahal ko na yata si Chanyeol Park."_

At doon na nga po nagsimula ang lahat.


	2. At tumigil ang mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos! ♡

To be fair, "mahal" is a strong word. Nadala lang siguro sa bugso ng damdamin ang ating bida at yun ang nasabi. Pero ang pagkagusto niya kay Chanyeol Park? Totoo yun. 

"Puta ka, pinakaba mo ako dun!" Jongdae said after a long ramble of bad words towards Baekhyun, explaining to him that 'mahal' is a deep word and shouldn't be used out of nowhere.

"Okay, sorry! Crush! Maybe, crush. Or infatuation. Why are you so OA ba?" natatawa nyang usal habang nakatingin sa reflection ni Jongdae sa salamin. Paano ba naman kasi, bigla siyang hinila nito papuntang restroom. Syempre, naiwan ng bakla ang jowa niya sa classroom sa sobrang panic. 

"Gaga! Kasi naman, mahal agad? Hindi mo nga kilala yung tao?"

"So..." nilaro ng magandang daliri ni Baekhyun ang bangs niya sa aktong nag-iisip, "I'll get to know him!"

"Ha-ha! Get to know him." hinarap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa tapat niya habang nakahawak sa balikat nito, "Kung gusto mo sya makilala, pwes, sasabihin ko sayo." bumuntong hininga sya, "Chanyeol Park, lead guitarist ng sikat na banda sa school at basta sikat na din ang banda nila kahit sa labas ng school na ito. Not available!"

"What's the connection naman po ng pagbabanda niya sa pagiging available niya? You're funny!"

"I mean, hindi talaga siya available as a person." inirapan pa siya nito.

"May jowa?"

Umismid si Jongdae, "Well, hindi pa niya boyfriend pero dun na din ang punta nun." 

Pumalakpak naman bigla si Baekhyun, kumikinang pa ang mata, "Great! Hindi pa naman pala boyfriend. Asawa nga nagseseparate, jowa pa kaya?" he said in his usual conyo way.

"Ugh, hindi mo gets!" parang frustrated na sabi ni Jongdae habang sinasabunutan pa ang sarili, sobrang oa! "Baekhyun, makinig ka..."

Nagtaas si Baekhyun ng kilay, iniintay ang sunod na sasabihin ni Jongdae.

"Hindi pa sila pero matagal na may gusto si Chanyeol sa tinutukoy ko, kay Kyungsoo Do. Alam ng lahat yun, alam ng buong school. Hindi ko alam kung nililigawan niya pero para naman silang ganun na din kung umasta. Alam mo bang simula Grade 7, sila na ang Star Couple? Magfa-five years na may gusto si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Mag bestfriend din ang dalawa. Oo at hindi nga sila, pero hindi din naman nila sinasagot kung may something sa kanila. Pero sure ako, meron!" huminga muna si Jongdae bago nagpatuloy, "Syempre may nagkakagusto pa din kay Chanyeol, sino ba naman ang hindi man lang mahuhumaling sa lalaking yun, I'm sure you know why. Pero kasi, kita ko paano nasaktan ang mga babae at lalaking nagkagusto kay Chanyeol. Mahirap kalimutan. Mahirap makaget-over sa kanya kahit alam nilang sa una palang wala nang pag-asa. Pero ang dami pa ding fans ng gago."

Tahimik lang na nakatingin si Baekhyun, hindi alam ni Jongdae kung nag sink in ang mga sinabi niya. "_Lord, sana magets niya. Soft pa naman itong best friend ko."_ bulong niya sa sarili.

"Ang sa akin lang, spare yourself from the heartbreak." dugtong niya.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

Natakot si Jongdae sa ngiting yun. Shit.

"No problem, Dae! I'll just be his fan. Happy crush lang! You don't have to worry about me. This is just normal and won't affect my emotions whatsoever. You're really funny." he tapped Dae's shoulder, "Let me be, hm?"

_Patay na._ Sa isip ni Jongdae.

***

"Ito nga pala si Yixing," turo niya sa guy na nakangiti with very visible dimples. Cute! "Ito si Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Taemin, Kyuhyun." isa-isang tinuro ni Jongdae ang nakapalibot sa kanila ngayon.

Nakapasok na uli ang magkaibigan sa classroom after an additional 5 minutes of sermon pa ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Disappointed naman si Baekhyun nang makita na tulog pa din si Chanyeol sa desk niya pero may lalaki nang nakatabi sa kanya. Tulog din ito. Bumalik na lang uli sila ni Dae sa pwesto nila sa window-side malapit kay Kuya Minseok at naglapitan naman ang ilang kaklase nila. Doon na din siya pinakilala ni Jongdae. 

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Baekhyun Byun. You can call me whatever you like. Feel free." and he giggled, adding to his cuteness.

"Ang cute mo!" nakangiting sabi nung babaeng pinakilala ni Jongdae na Irene.

"Mas cute ka sa personal!" sabi ni Seulgi, "ni-like ko kasi yung tweet ni Dae! Fine-flex ka nya. Hehe." 

"Pwede papisil ng cheeks mo? Ang chubby kasi, ang cute!" nangigigil na sabi ni Wendy.

"Baka malamog naman ang pisngi ng best friend ko!" sigaw ni Jongdae kasi isa-isa nang pumisil ang tatlong babae. Natawa naman silang lahat. 

"Jongdae, you're so overprotective talaga." biro ni Baekhyun, with matching kissy faces pa kay Jongdae.

"Yuck! Saka, guys," lumingon naman siya sa mga kaklase nila, "Pagpasensyahan niyo na ito kung conyo at kinakalawang na ang Filipino skills nito." 

Natawa naman ang mga kaklase niya at parang angry puppy na ang itsura ni Baekhyun. Hindi nga lang nakakatakot kasi sobrang cute pa din. 

***

Maya-maya pa after ng kwentuhan ay may pumasok ng teacher aide sa classroom at sinabihan sila na bumaba na sa school gym for the entrance ceremony. Nagsitayuan na ang mga kaklase niya at automatic namang napatingin si Baekhyun sa likod kasi tumayo na din si Chanyeol at isinukbit ang guitar case niya sa balikat. Halos malaglag na ang panga niya ng pinadaanan ng malaking kamay ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito para ayusin. Sobrang gwapo. Habol pa siya ng tingin habang papalabas ito ng room. 

Napansin ni Baekhyun ang dalawang lalaking na nakasunod sa kanya. Yung isa ay si Yixing at yung isa naman ay ang lalaking tulog kaya hindi na niya nasilayan ang mukha. At grabe naman talaga ang pagkagwapo. Siya yung tipo ng gwapong medyo bad boy with his strong jaws, beautifully tanned skin and smoldering eyes. May bitbit din ang dalawa ng case na kagaya ng kay Chanyeol. _Mukhang mga gwapo lang pwede maging kaibigan ng mga ito_ sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun.

"Dae, una na ako ha?" paalam ni Minseok kay Jongdae kaya natanggal ang tingin niya sa tatlong lumalabas ng pinto, "Sunod na ako kina Jongin."

"Oh, sige. Sunod na din kami. Tutugtog kayo ngayon?" tanong ni Dae.

"Yes, yes." tumungo siya sa bag niya at mukhang may hinahanap. Nang nakita niya ang mga ito ay kinuha na nya at sinuksok sa bulsa kahit nakalawit pa. Drum sticks ito. "Watch me, babe." kumindat pa ito sa best friend niya. Halos masuka naman si Baekhyun nung humalik pa si Minseok sa noo ng kaibigan.

Nang patakbong umalis na si Minseok ay 'di na napigilan ni Baekhyun magtanong.

"Tutugtog?" nagsimula na din sila maglakad sa labas.

"Yup! Hindi ba nasabi ko sa'yo nasa banda si Chanyeol? Siya ang Lead Guitarist at Vocalist. Drummer ng banda naman si Min." 

"Hmmm. So I assume the other two guys are members, too?" he hummed. Clearly interested with another fact relating to his 'happy crush'.

"Oo. Si Yixing ang Rhythm Guitarist tapos ang Bassist ay si Jongin." Jongdae supplied, "Katulad ng sinabi ko kanina, sikat sila."

"Wow, big time ka naman pala at jowa mo si Minseok," tukso ni Baekhyun while pinching Jongdae's sides. Napa-irit naman ito sa sakit, "You naman pala ang mahaba ang hair."

"Alam mo ikaw," he slapped Baek's hands that pinched him, "para kang tanga."

Bago pa lalo sila magkasakitan, buti na lang ay nakarating na sila sa gym ng school. Baekhyun first noticed the stage decorated with a **WELCOME BACK, STUDENTS** banner. Madami nang estudyante at hinila siya ni Jongdae para pumila sa section nila. Ipinalibot niya ang tingin para hanapin si Chanyeol ngunit wala ito. Medyo nalungkot naman ito dahil gusto niya uli masulyapan.

Nag-start na ang entrance ceremony with the usual opening remarks and such. Attentive naman si Baekhyun all throughout dahil gusto niya malaman ang pasikot-sikot dito. At hindi naman sa paga-ano, matalino siya. Wala na nga lang siya chance maging honor student or any other things related to that kasi transferee siya at the last year at may rules ang school niya patungkol dito. Not that he's naghahabol naman for the award.

Lalo lang nabuhay ang loob niya nang sabihin na ng Principal nila ang intermission number.

"A round of applause for our school pride, the Exodus band! Chanyeol Park, Minseok Kim, Jongin Kim and Yixing Zhang!"

Nagsimula na sila magset-up ng instruments sa stage. Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun mamangha nang makita si Chanyeol. There he is, in his element. Doing sound check on his guitar. He even heard the subtle beat of his heart nung nilapit ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya sa mic to say "mic check". His voice. Hindi niya ineexpect na ganun kalalim. Kinilabutan siya. 

Ngsimula na silang tumugtog ng awiting naririnig niya paminsan minsan kapag nati-tripan niya makinig ng OPM Hits sa Spotify account niya pero hindi niya pa din maalala ang lyrics kasi ginagawa niya lang naman itong background music. Noon. Noong nakita niya ang pag galaw ng kamay at daliri ni Chanyeol sabay sa indak ng tugtog, noon mas narinig niya ang lagapak ng puso nya.

**"'Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto? O, ito'y lilisan na ako..."**

Noon. Noong narinig na nya ang kumakantang boses ni Chanyeol.

He felt his world stop for a moment.


	3. Atensyon

"Di'ba ang galing galing ni Minseok kanina?!" sigaw ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun habang sinisiko pa siya. Pabalik na sila ngayon ng classroom. "Grabe, sobrang hot. 10 out of 10, magpapapalo ako sa kanya gamit ang drum sticks."

Halos maeskandalo na ang mga kasabayan nilang maglakad pero wala pa ding imik si Baekhyun nakatingin lang ito sa kawalan.

"Huy!" di na nakatiis si Jongdae at pinalo na ang likod nito. Nagulantang naman si Baekhyun.

"H-ha?" litong tanong nito.

"Sabi ko, ang galing ni Min kanina. Hindi ba? Magaling?"

"A-ah," nag-aalangang panimula niya, "Y-yup. He's good." 

Sa totoo lang ay hindi na niya napagtuunan ng pansin ang ibang miyembro ng banda. Sa buong limang minuto ng pagtugtog nila ay parang nag auto-focus na kay Chanyeol ang buong pagkatao niya. Personally, he doesn't know how to explain what he feels but he just simplified it into a "normal crush reaction".

Tiningnan siya ni Jongdae na parang hindi convinced pero inignora na lang siya nito at nagpatuloy sa pagkukwento ng kung ano. Kesyo salamat daw at naiikwento na nya ang kilig nya sa boyfriend nya personally at hindi lang video call kay Baekhyun.

Nagtry naman si Baekhyun sumagot at bigyan ng masayang reaction ang best friend niya. Masaya siyang masaya si Jongdae. Deserve nito na pakinggan sya kaya pinilit niya ilagay sa kalikod-likuran ng isip niya ang nararamdaman niya patungkol kay Chanyeol at nakinig ng mabuti sa mga kwento ni Jongdae. _Crush lang naman kasi._

***

"Zhang, Yixing." banggit ng adviser nila. Nagse-seating arrangement sila ngayon at hindi pa natatawag si Baekhyun. Nakaupo na sa unahan si Jongdae at halata ang pagbusangot kasi hindi man lang sila magkatabi ni Baekhyun o kahit ni Minseok. Hindi pa din kasi natatawag si Minseok at nasa palikod na lang ang natitira.

Hindi pa din tinatawag si Chanyeol.

"Yook, Sungjae."

"Kim, Jennie."

"Kim, Minseok."

Nagtawag pa ng estudyante si Sir hanggang si Baekhyun na.

"Byun, Baekhyun." tiningnan nya kung saan siya nakaupo. 2nd to the last na upuan siya, mismong katabi ng bintana. He's happy! He loves looking outside kasi. Sumulyap muna siya kay Jongdae at kumaway habang nakangiti. Busangot naman ang mukha nito at nagpout pa.

Yung mga katabi naman niya sa row niya ang tinawag. Maya-maya pa ay yung pinakadulong row na ang inayos. At sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon...

"Park, Chanyeol."

Muntik na mag overdrive ang natitirang dalawang braincells niya. Nasa likod niya si Chanyeol! _Pwede na ako makipag friends sa crush ko. _Ang isip isip ni Baekhyun.

Pinagmasdan niya habang naglalakad si Chanyeol mula sa una. Parang nag s-slow motion nung dumaan sa tabi niya ito at umupo sa likod niya. He can smell the manly scent from Chanyeol. He wants to be hugged by that smell, it's so soothing to his nose. Napapikit pa siya. 

Napapitlag siya nang magpaalam na ang adviser nila dahil tapos na ang homeroom. Bago mag-arrange ng seats ay sinabi na sa kanila na free period nila after this kasi first day daw. They can do as they please but they have to go back after lunch to get the syllabus for each subject. 

"Jongdae, come with me to the Faculty Office." tawag ng adviser. Si Jongdae kasi ang naiboto ng klase na maging Representative nila. In their teacher's words '_tutal madaldal ka naman, Mr.Kim_'. Lumingon sa kanya si Jongdae, nag hand sign na susunod muna siya kay Sir. Baekhyun nodded.

Now, I need to befriend everyone. 

Especially, the guy at my back.

Lumingon sya at nakita niya itong naka earphones at nakatingin sa labas ng bintana. Dahil hindi naman siya mahiyain at natural na friendly, lumingon na talaga sya ng todo. Kinaway niya ang magandang kamay nya sa harap ng mukha ni Chanyeol kaya nakuha nito ang pansin. Tinanggal naman ni Chanyeol ang isang earbuds niya at tinuon ang pansin kay Baekhyun. Lalo lang lumapad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

"Hi! Transferee ako. I'm Baekhyun Byun." he said in an excited tone. Puppy-like, almost. "You are?" tanong niya kahit alam naman niya.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay nito, "Chanyeol." he simply said.

Well, that was short and disappointing. 

"You're the guitarist and vocalist earlier, right?" he asked in attempt to lengthen their convo.

Wala naman itong sinabi at tumango lang. So, he's that type, huh? What's the tagalog word again?

Ahhh.

Yes, that's the word.

"Suplado." Baekhyun's hand automatically flew to cover his mouth and his ears went wide like saucers. _Did I just say that out loud?_ He accidentally voiced out his thought. The horror!

"Anong sabi mo?" kumunot na ang noo ni Chanyeol. 

"I-I said suplado. Pero I don't mean it naman," he tried reasoning, "I voiced out my thoughts kasi, sorry. I don't mean it as offensive. I'm really sorry. You kasi eh! Ikli ng sagot mo." he whined. 

Chanyeol shrugged and smirked, "No problem. I'm used to being called that already." 

The finality in his words were very evident pero hindi magpapatalo si Baekhyun! Kailangan mapahaba niya ang convo. Kahit ngalay na siya sa position niya na nakatingin sa likod at kahit napapansin na din ng mga kaklase nila na nag-uusap sila, he won't drop the conversation!

"What are you listening to?" he pointed at his earphones.

Taka naman tumingin lalo si Chanyeol.

_Why? What's wrong with my question ba?_

"What do you really want?" Chanyeol crossed his arms, not answering his question.

"What do you mean?" _Magtatanungan na lang ba tayo dito?_

"Look, I'm not up for small talks. But if you really wanna know, I'm listening to Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low." 

Iimik na sana si Baekhyun nang may tumawag kay Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" sabay sila napalingon sa lalaki sa pintuan, "Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabihin ko sa'yo na sa cafeteria ka nalang daw niya iintayin. Papunta na siya ngayon. Nakasalubong ko kasi sa CR." bumalik na ang lalaki sa desk niya. Kaklase pala nila 'to.

Chanyeol visibly perked up at that.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa wall clock sa taas ng whiteboard kaya napatingin na din si Baekhyun. 11:25 AM.

"Sige, Wooyoung. Thanks, pre." tumayo na si Chanyeol at nagsimulang ayusin ang bag niya. Napasimangot si Baekhyun. _Gusto pa talaga niya ito makausap._ Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang itsura nito, "Una na ako." 

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ang tumango at pagmasdan si Chanyeol na lumalabas. He can't do anything but sigh at lumingon na uli sa unahan. Hindi na niya napansin na sumakit ang likod niya sa sobrang alangan ng tayo niya para lang makausap si Chanyeol. Kahit papaano kasi ay nakausap niya ito at may konting saya. _Suplado pero it's fine_, bulong niya sa sarili.

_Hindi niya pa alam na ito na ang simula ng pagtitiis niya para sa katiting na atensyon mula kay Chanyeol Park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos! :)


	4. Nagiisang tiyak sa isang libong duda

"And here's the cafeteria!" masiglang sabi ni Jongdae, "Tara kain na tayo. Napagod ako sa pagtu-tour sa'yo."

Shortly after makaalis ni Chanyeol ay dumating na din naman si Jongdae dala dala ang class record na hawak dapat ng representative. Nag-aya agad ito na i-tour siya kasama ng iba nilang classmates kaya ang saya at ang gulo ng naging school tour para maging familiar si Baekhyun sa mga facilities. He also got close easily with his classmates kasi social butterfly si Baekhyun. 

"Tara!" hinila na din siya ni Irene. 

Nakapila na sila kaya at medyo mahaba ang pila kasi lunch time kaya inilibot niya muna ang paningin niya sa cafeteria. Naalala niya kasing dito pupunta si Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya nahirapan kasi kapansin-pansin ang postura ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo sya sa table katabi ng malaking glass window sa far-side ng cafeteria, tanaw ang garden sa labas. May glass door ding pwedeng daanan palabas ng garden at kita niya ang mga estudyanteng mas piniling doon sa mga tables and benches sa labas umupo.

Napansin din ni Baekhyun na may isang kasama lang sa table si Chanyeol kahit pang-apatan yung mga tables katabi ng glass window. Hindi niya makita kasi nakatalikod sa kanya ang lalaki pero he noticed that the guy is petite. 

"Baekhyun, anong sa'yo?" lumingon siya sa kaklase niyang si Bogum. 

"A-ah... ano bang meron?" lumingon siya sa mga options, "Oh, I'll have the tonkatsu meal."

"Okay. Libre na kita." ngiti sa kanya nito.

"Ha?! No, I'm fine. I can pay naman." he grinned too.

"Ikaw naman, pagbigyan mo na ako. It's your first day. Treat this as a welcome gift." 

"Hoy, hoy, hoy! Ano yan? Anong nagaganap?" usyoso naman ng makulit na si Jongdae, "Bogum, ano yan?"

"I'm just treating him!" he chuckled.

"Kanina pang hashtag whipped yang si Bogum kay Baekhyun!" tukso ni Joy, "walang tigil ang pagbanggit na sobrang ganda daw." 

Napakamot naman sa batok si Bogum at tumawa lang si Baekhyun. 

"Let me?" tanong ulit ni Bogum. "Kung gusto mo makabawi, treat me next time?"

"Smooth!" bulong ng mga kaklase nila habang naga-apiran pa.

"Sige na nga." pagpayag ni Baekhyun.

***

Naghahanap sila ng table na kasya ang sampung tao. Ang gulo-gulo talaga nila at sobrang saya naman ni Baekhyun kasi ito talaga ang nakasanayan niya. 

Habang naghahanap sila ay madadaanan nila ang table nina Chanyeol. Nagsimula na siyang kabahan at hindi niya alam kung bakit. Lalo pa siyang kinabahan nung lumapit si Jongdae sa table ni Chanyeol pero yung kasama ni Chanyeol ang kausap niya. Sumama siya kay Jongdae habang inaayos ng mga kaklase nila ang tables sa di kalayuan para pagdugtong-dugtungin at magkasya sila.

"Hi, Kyungsoo!" bati ni Jongdae. Oh. So this is_ the _Kyungsoo. Nang makalapit na siya at nakatayo na katabi ni Jongdae, napagmasdan na niya si Kyungsoo. And clearly, he's a lot different than himself.

In his all calm nature, Kyungsoo Do, as he would describe him is: _simply elegant._ Doe-eyed guy with a heart-shaped smile directed at Jongdae, he can't help but internally gush at how classy this guy looked without even doing anything. He's pretty! 

And he talks calmly when he finally uttered, "Huy, Jongdae. Kumusta? Sayang hindi na tayo classmates." 

"Oo nga, eh." ngumiti siya, "Anyway, ikaw ang representative ng class nyo di'ba?" 

Nag-usap lang yung dalawa patungkol sa representative duties na kailangan nilang gawin at nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya maiwasan mamangha sa lalaki. Natutuwa siya sa kanya. Busy siya sa pagobserba kay Kyungsoo nang may maramdaman siyang nakatingin sa kanya. Lumingon siya sa kanan at... si Chanyeol... nakatingin sa kanya. Kinabahan na naman siya. _Hindi pa naman ako naimik ah? May nagawa ba akong mali?_

Nakipagtitigan lang din siya dito at ngumiti pero si Chanyeol na ang umiwas pagkatapos ng ilang segundo habang may kunot sa noo. Napa-pout na lang si Baekhyun.

"Ah, sige. Sabay na tayo sa meeting, ha?" rinig niya si Jongdae nang mahismasan na siya sa titig ni Chanyeol, "Nga pala Kyungsoo, ito si Baekhyun. Best friend ko."

Nang marinig ang pangalan ay ngumiti naman si Baekhyun, "Hi Kyungsoo! Ang ganda ganda mo. Hehe." 

Namula naman si Kyungsoo, mahiyain pala siya. "Naku, hindi naman." ini-offer nito ang kamay kay Baekhyun at tinanggap naman niya ito, "Hi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo Do. Kaklase ka nina Jongdae at Chanyeol?"

"Yes. Transferee ako." kwento niya. "I'm still adjusting to the new environment."

"Galing 'tong US. 7 years siya dun. Bumalik lang silang Pilipinas last last week," dugtong ni Jongdae.

"Oh, ikaw yung tinweet ni Jongdae." the recognition is evident in his voice, "If you have any questions or anything, you can talk to me. Tulungan kita hangga't makakaya ko. Willing din ako samahan ka kung kailangan mo." 

"That would be a big help!" Baekhyun was glad he made new friends already, even on a different section. This Kyungsoo guy is very nice.

Naalala nito ang kwento ni Jongdae. Ah. _No wonder Chanyeol likes the guy for many years already._ Baekhyun smiled at the thought. They deserve each other, I guess. He glanced at Chanyeol and he was looking at Kyungsoo with soft eyes. 

_Yup, bagay sila._

"Sige, kakain na kami." paalam ni Jongdae, "See you both when I see you." 

Kumaway na din si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na ginantihan din ng kaway at "see you again" mula sa bagong kaibigan. Kumaway din si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ngunit tumango lang ito. _Well..._

***

Tapos na ang klase at nakauwi na din si Baekhyun. Sinundo siya ng family driver at hinatid sa kakabili lang nilang bahay sa isang village. Moderno ang disenyo nito. Majority of it are in a shade of black and white pero may accent ng brown. Napapaligiran ng madaming halaman at bulaklak ang labas. Two-storey house din ito at tanaw niya mula sa gate ang kwarto niya sa itaas. Pawang ang mga katabing bahay nito ay mamahalin kung titingnan. _Figures, this is an exclusive subdivision, after all_. He thought. 

Nang makapagbihis siya ng pambahay ay umupo muna sya sa rocking chair sa may balkonahe at binuksan ang Twitter app.

"I'm curious, that's all." he mumbled.

Luckily, he found the account. And more luckily, hindi ito naka-private. 

"6,103 followers, huh?" mangha niyang sabi. Kahit siya ay 2,500 something lang ang followers. Hmm. 

Hindi na sya nag-isip pa at kaagad finollow ang account nito. Yes, ni Chanyeol. Nothing's wrong, right? Classmates naman sila. And with that thought, he searched for his other classmates and followed, too. Some, he found out, already followed him hours ago pa so he just followed back. He also added them on Facebook and accepted the friend requests.

After all that, bumalik siya sa Twitter and... he kinda stalked Chanyeol. Mostly he tweets his daily life happenings, music lyrics and retweets memes but one tweet caught his attention. It was posted last, last month. 

**Chanyeol Park **@chanyeolpark

Nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda.

5:03PM June 20, 2019 Twitter for iPhone

**301 Retweets 2,902 Likes**

"Ang cute naman." mahinang usal ni Baekhyun habang tinititigan ang picture. Wala siyang maisip kundi_ sobrang bagay nilang dalawa_.

Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Jongdae na hindi available si Chanyeol. Naalala din niya kung paano naging excited si Chanyeol nung sinabi sa kanya ni Wooyoung na hihintayin siya sa cafeteria ni Kyungsoo. At mas naalala nya kung paano tumingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

Walang panama.

"It's just crush, anyway. What's wrong with it? I can be a fan, right?" bulong niya sa sarili. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Very much appreciated. ;___;


	5. Ride Home

Tatlong buwan at kalahati na ang nakalipas at nakapag-adjust na din si Baekhyun sa bagong school niya. If he could rank his school experience, it would be 100/100. He earned new friends, his classmates were nice to him, the teachers were very much fond of him kasi sobrang witty niya and as per usual, he's popular. Not that he pays attention to his popularity but Jongdae just shoves that fact into his face every now and then. 

Katulad ngayon.

"Tingnan mo nga naman ang aking best friend, may pa-flowers na naman. Kanino galing?" inusisa nito ang bouquet na nasa desk ni Baekhyun pagkadating nila sa room, "May note?"

Chineck naman ni Baekhyun ang bouquet ng roses and alas! May note nga. 

_Baekhyun, _

_You're prettier than these flowers._

_Have a good day ahead. _

_\- K_

"Corny!" tawa ni Jongdae, "Kung prettier ka, bakit ka pa binigyan ng bulaklak? Jusko, ini-stress ako nitong K na ito!" 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun.

"Alam mo, akala yata nila walang halaman sa bahay niyo at lagi ka nang may flowers. Hindi kasi nila alam na namumukadkad ng halaman sa inyo." he tsk-ed, "Buti naman at wala nang pa-chocolates ngayon, baka magkasakit ka na. Pati diet ko nadadamay. Sobrang sikat mo naman kasi!"

Sa lampas tatlong buwan nag-stay si Baekhyun, in Jongdae's words, "Wala kang shortage ng nagkakagusto sa'yo!". Pagkatapos ni Bogum (yes, may gusto talaga si Bogum sa kanya at sinabi niya yun after siya naman ang ilibre ni Baekhyun), madami nang sumunod na magtapat sa kanya. Yung iba subtle, yung iba full-blown. 

Madalas niyayaya siya sa mga pagkain or pagtambay at hindi naman niya tinatanggihan ang mga ito lalo na kung may time naman talaga siya. Mabait si Baekhyun. He never fails to consider them as a close friends. He is always concerned with everyone surrounding him, including those boys and girls who like him. He politely declines them if they started to ask if they want to court him or be their boyfriend. 

Kaya madami ang nagkakagusto kay Baekhyun kahit pa i-reject sila nito. Hindi nila nafi-feel na something lesser sila kasi Baekhyun gives his genuine smile and kindness wherever he goes. 

But, let's face it. Kahit madami ang gusto siya as a person, may iilan pa ding umaayaw sa kanya. Primary reason ay dahil nga mabait ito. Akala nila ay pakitang tao ito at ito yung subtle way niya ng pagflirt, para makahakot ng maraming admirers. Isa pa, medyo liberated nga si Baekhyun dahil galing syang States. It's normal for him. Being friendly (or kinda flirty) with everyone. And for example, the way he dresses as seen from his social media account which was always being judged._ "We can't do anything about their thoughts, Dae. Let's just ignore them," _he would say every time his best friend rants.

"Baekhyun!" lumingon sya sa tumawag sa kanya, it was Seulgi, "Sabi ni Sir Go punta ka daw ng Faculty Office. Regarding yata sa Foundation Day?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Seul!" 

Lumapit naman si Seulgi sa kanya at nakiusyoso sa flowers niya. "Wow, flowers na naman! Wala kang chocolates diyan? Pahingi! Hehe." 

"No chocolates e. Libre nalang kita later?" offer niya.

"The best ka talaga, B. Kaya love kita e." nag flying kiss ito sa kanya, "Sige punta ka na dun. Baka akalain ni Sir nakalimutan ko na sabihin sa iyo."

Nagpunta na siya sa Faculty Office. He even asked Jongdae to go with him but he reasoned out na baka pag nagpunta siya dun ay dagdagan ng adviser nila ang pinapagawa sa kanya regarding Foundation Day, tambak na nga gawain niya. So off he go alone! 

"Good morning po, Sir." bati niya sa adviser nung nakarating na sya sa table.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Good you're here. Buti sinabi agad ni Seulgi sa'yo." ngumiti ito and he gestured him to sit, umupo naman nga ang estudyante. "Regarding Foundation Week 'to on November 4-8. Bilang ikaw ang pinakanag e-excel academically sa class niyo, I would like to assign you to be the member of Academic Committee sa week na 'yon lang naman. We'll have quiz bees participated by outside schools and we would need a lot of help."

"No problem, Sir." he answered immediately.

"Wala ka naman magiging problema kasi 10 naman kayong napili ko. Tatlo ay from Grade 12. We will have our meeting later after your 4PM class. Ako din ang adviser ng committee, don't worry. See you na lang on Room 201 sa building din na ito?"

Tumango si Baekhyun at nagpasalamat, mentally taking note of his schedule later. Foundation Week, huh? I guess pareho kaming magiging busy ni Jongdae. That guy is still panicking regarding the proposal for their booth, eh.

***

"Oh? Saan ka?" sabay hawak sa kanya ni Jongdae, "Akala ko tutulungan mo ko sa brainstorming?!"

"Oops," Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand, "Bff! Sorry! I forgot meron pa nga pala kaming meeting. Inassign ako ni Sir Go sa academic committee for Foundation Week!"

"Talaga?" lugmo itong umupo muli sa upuan niya, "Busy din si Minseok sa band practice..."

"Uh," nag-isip si Baekhyun, "You want puntahan kita sa bahay mo mamaya? Let's brainstorm together?"

Nabuhayan naman ng loob si Jongdae, "Ang bait mo talaga kahit kailan! Mahal na mahal kita! Sige, uuwi na ako. Maghahanda ako para sa sleepover natin. Weekend naman bukas!"

"Gaga, wala tayo magagawa! We'll have chika all night na naman."

"Eh 'di better!" Natawa nalang siya sa kakulitan nito. 

***

Pagpasok ng 201 ay nadatnan niya ang iilang underclassmen. Pito na sila. So yung mga Grade 12 nalang iniintay. He internally sighed, "_at least I'm not the last one._" Kasunod naman niya pumasok si Sir Go. He smiled cheerfully at everyone and he can see medyo nahiya sila sa kanya. 

"Intayin lang natin yung dalawa, pinapaphotocopy ko yung ibibigay ko sa inyo." he sat in front.

Naghintay pa sila ng mga 5 minutes bago may pumasok sa classroom.

And...

Oh.

It's Kyungsoo Do and his friend, Junmyeon Kim.

Kung tatanungin niyo naman si Baekhyun kung kumusta si Chanyeol, ang crush niya, ay agad itong sasagot ng: _"He's still my crush." _

Yes, sya pa din daw ang _happy crush_ niya. Although, hindi eventful ang fact na yun kasi bukod sa pakonti konting smile of acknowledgement niya sa crush niya ay wala na kasi hindi naman siya pinapansin ni Chanyeol. Oo, kinakausap niya ito, nasa likod lang naman niya sa seating arrangement e. He tried multiple times na makipagkwentuhan pero wala. Nada. None. So, he just tried to be civil and acted like a classmate you talk to only pag may kailangan. Mostly acads related pero like... minsan lang yun. Hindi naman sila nagu-group or pair together. At saka, naging busy siya sa pagaadjust sa new school. 

So, yup, wala silang interaction. 

_Suplado._

Bukod pa dun ay hindi na niya uli nakita ito magperform sa buong school after ng entrance ceremony. Sure, dala nito lagi ang gitara at paminsan minsan ay nakikita niyang tinutugtugan nito si Kyungsoo pag nadadaanan niya silang dalawa sa field na nakaupo lang sa ilalim ng shade ng puno. Napapangiti nalang siya sa thought na yun kasi ganun pala ka-sweet si Chanyeol. Hindi halata kasi lagi itong suplado tingnan.

Si Kyungsoo naman, nakakangitian niya lang pag nakakasalubong. Konting kumustahan pero hindi sila nakakahang-out. Busy kasi ito. Balita niya, ito yung running for Valedictorian ng batch nila. Beauty and brains, indeed.

"Hi Jun! Hi Soo!" bati niya sa dalawa nung lumalapit sila after maibigay kay Sir Go ang copies. 

"Hello, B! Member ka din pala? That's great!" sabay tapik sa kanya ni Jun. Pinakilala na din kasi ito sa kanya. Bukod sa kaibigan at kaklase ito ni Kyungsoo kaya lagi sila magkasama, napag-alaman niya na childhood friend ito ni Minseok.

Agad din namang nagstart ang adviser nila sa pagdidiscuss tungkol sa mga quiz bees for different subjects. Si Junmyeon naman ang na-assign na head ng committee at si Kyungsoo ang assistant head. After two hours of discussion and brainstorming ay nagdismiss na si Sir Go, telling them that they have to meet up again to arrange the questions for the contest. 

Sabay namang naglakad ang tatlong Seniors palabas ng gate. Medyo madilim na din dahil ber-month na. Habang nagkukwentuhan at nagtatawanan silang tatlo noong malapit na sila sa gate ay naaninaw ni Baekhyun ang bulto ng tatlong matatangkad na lalaki. Napalingon na din ang dalawa niyang kasama.

"Aba, ang tatlong itlog na naman." natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon.

"Kulit talaga ni Chanyeol, sabi ko huwag na ako sunduin." iling na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero the delight can be clearly seen on his eyes and smile.

"Bakit ang tagal niyo?" bungad ni Chanyeol gamit ang malalim nitong boses. Unconsciously, it gave Baekhyun goosebumps. 

"Grabe din 'tong si Chanyeol! Sabi ko antok na antok na ako, ayaw pa akong paunahin. Gago." reklamo ni Jongin sa tabi. 

"Ikaw ang nagsabi na mago-overnight tayo kina Chanyeol tapos uuwi ka?" pasaring naman nung isang matangkad din. Lagi niya nakikita 'to eh. Kaklase din ni Kyungsoo pero di niya naman alam ang pangalan. This guy is handsome in all sense. Fair-skinned with perfect lean body. Fierce gaze, high-bridged nose and... oh, his lips are quite attention-grabbing. The best definition of a model face. Malimit din niya ito makitang naka-basketball jersey pero **Oh 94** lang ang nakalagay sa likod. 

"Sorry. Madaming diniscuss eh. Uwi na tayo?" sagot ni Kyungsoo, lumingon naman si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun kaya naglingunan din yung tatlong matatangkad at si Jun sa kanya, "Ikaw, B? Sino susundo sa'yo?"

He was awakened from his stupor when he realized he haven't texted his driver yet! He told Manong Joel that he'll contact him once it's finished. Shocks.

"Uh-uhm, I'll text Manong pa." he immediately opened his backpack to find his phone somewhere. Parang black hole 'tong bag niya! 

"Gabi na Baekhyun, ang dilim dilim na dito sa school. Wala na masyadong tao oh." pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo, "Gusto mo intayin muna natin driver mo?"

"Hindi, okay lang! Wait, I'll just find my phone." medyo nagpa-panic na siya kasi hindi niya talaga makita.

But his attempt to find the goddamn phone was stopped when he heard _his _voice saying, "Wanna ride with us?" Chanyeol asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you. >w<


End file.
